Electrical connectors serve as a conduit to provide power and/or data to an electrical device from an external source. Electrical connectors may provide power and/or data to, for example, a portable computing device such as a laptop or notebook computer. If the electrical connector is pulled on in a direction lateral to the direction of insertion into the electrical device, adverse events may occur. For example, the electrical device may be pulled off of a table onto a floor, the electrical connector may be damaged, or the socket may be damaged.